Study Break
by LoveRequited
Summary: Hermione recounts the day she got her Hogwarts letter to Ron, a short romantic comedy.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or any other books mentioned. I only own what came from my imagination.

Reviews are yum!

* * *

"So what was the day like when you first found out you were going to Hogwarts?" asked Ron. Hermione looked at him strangely and then said, "But we're supposed to be studying."

"Aw come on 'Mione, it wont take that long."

"You know, Ron, you can be so thick headed sometimes." She added taking up her favorite place in her boyfriends lap.

"What'd ya mean?"

Leaning her head back against his chest Hermione said, "If you really must know. I woke up that morning and it was awful outside, all drizzling and windy…"

… a small girl, about eleven and a half, stood at the end of her street waiting for the bus to take her to school. The bus seemed to be unusually late that day, or did the wait seem longer? The biting cold seeping through her jacket made it seem nearly twice as long. As she sat down on the curb to wait, the sight of a mother kissing her child goodbye made her suddenly wish she was back at home, safe under her warm kitty-cat covers.

"I loved school," Hermione nearly whispered as she snuggled deeper into Ron's arms. "It was just all the kids who had rubbish for brains making fun of my teeth and my hair, and how I always liked to study instead of playing with them. As if they even wanted me to anyway." She defiantly stated.

"Oh 'Mione…" Ron said into her hair.

The dear witch hardly heard, for she was already back on the dreary playground.

It was a day just like any other. All the children playing, laughing, except for Hermione Granger, who was quietly reading a book at the picnic tables. She was jolted out of her current book, _Pride and Prejudice_, by a hard poke in the shoulder. When Hermione looked up, she was staring at the school bully, Rhody Baker.

"Hey kid, wacha' readin'?"

She promptly replied by ignoring him.

"I bet it's some stupid baby book," he whined.

Hermione just looked politely up at him, for he was a good foot and a half taller, and then returned to her reading.

"I said, wutcha' readin'?" and he knocked the book out of her hands.

She calmly reached down to retrieve her book, but before she could pick it up, Rhody stepped on it, preventing her from getting it.

"Will you please get off my book Rhody?" she implored

"Not a chance Frizzo!"

"I can't help it if it's one-hundred percent humidity! Now kindly get off my book." she coldly replied, eyes glinting. Suddenly, without warning, Rhody Baker flew backwards and into a puddle of mud.

"Thanks for getting off my book, Rhody."

It was all the larger boy could do to run with flailing arms to tell a teacher what had happened. In his mad rush he some how managed to push Hermione into a puddle. The next thing Hermione knew, the teacher on duty, Mrs. Bates, was helping her up. Mrs. Bates seemed to think the only one at fault was Rhody, and kindly asked the young girl, well now officially young _witch_, if she would like her mother to bring her a change of clothes.

"When my mum came with the clothes she decided I also needed a bath, seeing as I was covered in mud, so she brought me home. A short while later, after I was out of the bath, I heard a strange knocking, well more like a tapping. When I checked the door, no one was there, so I went back to looking for clean clothes. But then I heard it again, and it sounded as if it was coming from the window. As I opened the window, a large tawny owl flew in and landed on my dresser. I was in shock! Never in any of my books had I read of such a thing."

As she got deeper into her story, it seemed like her hair got more and more frizzy. Ron, seeing this common occurrence and knowing just what to do, gently placed his finger to her lips. She immediately stopped and looked as if she were going to slap him, because she hated when he interrupted her. Then she realized how pretty Ron's eyes were.

_I don't know how I could ever get mad at him when he looks at me like that. _

As he slowly removed his finger from her lips Hermione's gaze softened and she relaxed back into her old position in Ron's lap. When she closed her eyes for a moment to remember where she was with her story, she suddenly felt a gentler, softer pressure on her lips. A shudder danced down her spine.

_Nothing could be better then this, _she thought.

When he deepened the kiss she changed her mind.

_Even I stand corrected; this is the best._

After a "study session," as Hermione liked to call it, (though Ron's version might be slightly different, more along the lines of a bloody good snogg) they reluctantly broke apart.

Afterwards their thoughts were as such.

_I love how he's so gentle… _

_Man, I love it when she's aggressive!_

Then breaking the spell, Hermione suddenly remembered her story and snapped her head back up. _Clunk._

"Gosh 'Mione what was that for?" he asked holding the large bump now forming on his head.

"Sorry Ron, I just remembered what we were talking about before."

"Oh right, yea, that."

"Well don't you want to hear? You're the one making me tell you this story," she replied, a little frazzled, partly from the kiss and partly from Ron's pigheadedness.

"Yea, of course I do. You were just to the part about the owl." He reluctantly replied.

"Oh well, I'm pretty sure you can figure out what happened next."

"Hermione Granger, you put me through all that trouble and a goose egg, just to say that I can figure it out myself?"

"Well, you are dating the 'brightest witch of your age" you know. Have some initiative, be creative..."

And to that he replied only with a smirk, while they returned back to their "studying."


End file.
